shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Buho Buho no Mi
The Buho Buho no Mi is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit. It allows the user to consume any liquid, without causing harm to the user. The comsumed liquids can then be spouted out of the user's pores at any given pressure. It was eaten by De Sato. Appearance The Buho Buho no Mi looks like a dark blue melon with black swirls. When cut or peeled, the inner flesh is light blue with black swirls. Strengths and Weaknesses The Buho Buho no Mi has several strengths, the biggest is it allows the user to consume any liquid, without harm. Poison, acid, melted metals, etc. none will cause harm as long as they are consumed as liquids. Another great strength is that the pores of the user can be pressurized, granting the user amazing offensive power. This is seen most commonly when the pores in the hands are pressurized, as they can create a "liquid gun." Another use is to pressurize the pores in the feet, creating a jet that can propel the user at extreme speeds. Outside of the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses, it only has one, that De Sato considers a weakness. The user can consume any liquid, without consequence. However, this means that any regular drink consumed, other than water to keep his body functioning, has no affect on him, as it will only be stored in his body waiting release. He considers this a weakness because, he can not take any liquid medicine, as it would only be stored in his body and not take affect. However, the greatest reason he says it is a weakness is because he can consume alcohol, but will never become drunk. Though considered a weakness, he has won many drinking competitions because of it. Usage There are several uses for this fruit, the most notable being it allows the user to consume any liquid. Poison, acid, anything that would normal kill a person, as long as it is in liquid form, can be consumed. By doing this the user can then spout, spit, or perspire what ever consumed. Another notable quality is that it allows the user the ability to pressurize the liquid when expelling them from the user's body. This can be a powerful offensive ability if used properly, such as by firing water out of a pore in his hand at a pressure of over 50,000 psi. Attacks Agua Pistola (Water Pistol): De Sato shoots a high pressured stream of water from his finger. Can vary on amount of pressure used, creating different strengths. Also depends on how much water the user ingested. Agua Pisolero (Water Gunslinger): Alteration of Aqua Pistola, where De Sato rapidly fires high pressured pulses of water at his opponent. Agua Artilleria (Water Artillery): De Sato shoots a high pressured pulse of water from his fist. Agua Cohete (Water Rocket): De Sato shoots a high pressured stream of water from his feet. Mostly used to lunge at an opponent or "fly." Veneno (Poision Shot): De Sato shoots poison at his opponent, poisoning his opponent. Veneno Sudor (Poison Sweat): De Sato perspires poison on his fists and punches his opponent, poisoning them. Acido Tiro (Acid Shot): De Sato shoots a high pressured stream of acid at his opponent. Capa de Petroleo (Oil Slick): De Sato lightly sprays oil behind him, causing the opponents chasing him to slide and fall. Encender (Ignite): De Sato after Capa de Petroleo, the user ignites the oil slick with a lighter, burning it. Lanzallamas (Flamethrower): De Sato shoots a high pressured stream of flammable liquid while he ignites it with a lighter. Llama Bola (Flame Ball): Alteration of Lanzallamas, where De Sato sprays a mist of flammable liquid and ignites it with a lighter. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Galcion